


Five times Kady thought about kissing Julia and the one time she did

by nubivagant729



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, mention of canon sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubivagant729/pseuds/nubivagant729
Summary: Kady really wants to kiss Julia





	Five times Kady thought about kissing Julia and the one time she did

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like these are considered cheesy, but I think they're cute so I wrote a 5+1. Also I have no clue how this season is going to end so the +1 part is just me making shit up which might be a little wild but I hope you enjoy

Thinking about kissing Julia and actually doing it were two very different things. She hadn’t thought about it that much until after she had made her first attempt at it. They had spent their whole day bouncing around, getting things ready for the summoning, when they met the hermit. He had healed the tension in Kady’s heart, but he had also left Julia shaken to her core. Kady didn’t understand Julia’s apprehension. Julia had seen the powers of OLU first hand, yet a cryptic message from the hermit had placed a seed of doubt in her mind. Kady had suffered enough throughout the last year and this summoning finally seemed to be turning the tides so Kady didn’t give too much thought to Julia’s fears. Instead she drank until she couldn’t see straight. Menoly and her were matching each other’s pace, stumbling around Julia’s apartment filled with excitement. Tomorrow everything about their lives would change; Bender would be happy, Menoly would by cancer free, and Richard would be reunited with his son. Kady felt like she was on the cusp of something life changing and couldn’t be more ecstatic, but Julia’s worry was polluting the room. She was silently wandering around the edge, refusing to take part in conversations and cleaning up small messes to try and keep busy. She could only drunkenly dance with Menoly for so long before Julia became impossible to ignore.  
“Hey, come on, stop worrying.” She said as she stumbled towards Julia who seemed unconvinced. “So the hermit was creepy?” She said. 

“Super creepy.” 

Kady tried her best to explain that the hermit was really channeling the power of a God. She had felt that tension leaving her body and Julia couldn’t understand that until she felt it herself. Kady was a skeptic by nature and was sure she would be as hesitant as Julia if the hermit hadn’t helped her. 

They were tipping into a serious conversation when Menoly butted in and made some crack job comment about the patriarchy and then they toasted. The unwavering optimism was not something Kady was used to, but hope came with the territory. They were all hoping for the best and Julia seemed to be the only one who wasn’t sure that they had found what they were looking for. 

Shortly after their brief conversation Kady came to the realization that both Julia and Richard had disappeared. Whatever Julia and Richard had going on could have been seen a mile away, but that didn’t stop the tugging feeling from arising in Kady’s stomach. It was easy to identify this feeling as jealousy, but what was confusing was figuring out why she was feeling this. The simple answer was that Kady had been torn away from Penny, the person that she loved, and that Julia being with Richard was a painful reminder that they couldn’t be together, but Kady couldn’t help but think the answer to this feeling wasn’t simple. The hard answer also felt like the uncomfortable answer so she kept drinking so she could avoid having to think about it.

Silver, Bender and Menoly had left a while ago when Richard stepped out of Julia’s room. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned and he was still buckling his belt. 

“Kady, I didn’t realize you were still here.” He said as he awkwardly put himself together. 

“Yep.” Kady answered as she polished off her champagne. 

“Uh, well, I’m going to go.” He said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kady was quiet. She should have left when the others did, but she wanted to stay. Her jealousy only grew when she saw Richard and when Julia walked out of her bedroom in only a tank top and underwear, Kady couldn’t contain herself.

“Did you really just fuck Richard?” She asked bluntly.

“Jesus Kady! I thought you left.” Julia said as she put her arms around her waist, futility trying to cover up. Kady couldn’t stop her eyes from looking over Julia’s pale thighs and the small sliver of skin showing from her stomach. 

“Was he good?” Kady asked. 

“Kady, I don’t-I’m going to call you a cab.” She said. Julia went to pick up the phone when Kady stood up to stop her. Kady’s drunken desire was overwhelming. It was as if in that precise moment Kady realized just how beautiful Julia was and all she wanted to do was kiss her. She placed her hand on Julia’s to stop her from grabbing the phone and Julia met her gaze. Kady leaned in to kiss Julia when her actions caught up to her delayed thoughts. Julia had just had sex with Richard and they were all going to summon a God tomorrow and Julia was complicated. Kissing her would start a domino effect into something that Kady wasn’t prepared for. She backed away as quickly as she leaned in.

Julia hadn’t moved an inch.

“M’sorry. I’m so drunk, I wasn’t thinking.” Kady said. It was easy to brush off her action as a drunken mistake. 

“It’s okay.” Julia said quietly . 

“I’m gonna go, sleep tight or whatever.” 

“Kady wait, let me call you a cab.” Julia said, but Kady had walked out of the apartment, hoping that the alcohol was really what had motivated her actions. 

 

It was easy to ignore Kady’s drunken move on Julia after all the shit that went down during the summoning. There was no time to think about silly crushes or embarrassing kiss attempts when there was a murderous, rapist, trickster God on the loose and Kady was just as content as Julia to focus all her energy on hunting down Reynard. The first step, for whatever odd reason, was resurrecting Marina which was something Kady would rather not do, but right now it wasn’t about what she wanted. Right now, she had to help Julia. 

So Kady headed off to Bodega’s and bought one of those stupid friends necklaces. Sneaking Julia into Brakebills wouldn’t be too hard with the necklace and now Kady could jokingly call Julia and her “best bitch."

Guiding Julia through the library was easy and once Julia started transcribing the book in the cottage Kady sat back to relax for a few minutes. She felt like she hadn’t had any peace since the moment Reynard appeared in Julia’s apartment, but right now she knew that Julia was safe and she didn’t have to worry. It confused her how much she worried about Julia because this time last month, Kady hated the hedgewitch, but now she was willing to bring her least favorite person in the whole world back from the dead just to help her. She finally thought about her attempt to kiss Julia and how much she wished she would have succeeded. In the few hours after the kiss and before the summoning that she was sober, Kady couldn’t deflect the intrusive thoughts about Julia. She wondered how soft her lips were and what her fingertips would feel like on her skin. It made her stomach roll and her cheeks feel warm, but she wanted to kiss Julia more than anything that day. She’d even thought that maybe after OLU came they could. It was a childish fantasy, but she thought maybe that was what OLU would help her with. It was pathetic looking back at her foolish idealism now.

Kady’s rest was interrupted by an angry voice that unmistakably belonged to Margo. Her tone was accusing and vicious, with words that matched it. Kady could admit that Julia’s logic in striking a deal with the Beast was flawed, but Margo’s arrogance and blame was equally as misguided. 

“Well… and you have no one, and you deserve no one.” Margo said with venom. Kady hated Margo in that moment. Every single one of them had done something fucked up in the last year and it had all spiraled into a huge shit storm, but Julia was the only one who faced it all alone and she didn’t deserve that.

She felt a surge of pride when Julia made her passionate plea on behalf of the women Reynard was brutalizing and she was glad when the two women had parted ways. 

“Julia-”

“Don’t say anything.” Julia said. Kady didn’t have the chance to because Julia had ripped the necklace off moments after she left the cottage. 

When Julia returned she immediately went to take a shower. Since Kady had arrived about thirty hours ago, Julia had showered four times. Kady didn’t understand much of what Julia was going through but she did know that she needed privacy and the bathroom was as good a place as any. Kady waited patiently for Julia who came out from her room an hour later in a black tank top. Somehow she looked exhausted and radiant at the same time. She pulled out her laptop and sat down next to Kady on the couch. Julia didn’t speak for a moment and then turned towards Kady.

“Look, what Margo said about me is true. So if you want to bail, now’s your chance.” Kady may not understand everything Julia was feeling, but this, she did. Kady had been using this self deprecating tactic to push people away her whole life. Kady was always scared she would drag people she cared about into her mess of a life so she just acted like a bitch to push them away. It would have been effective on a person who didn’t know this game so well. 

“Well, you do have questionable judgement.” Kady said truthfully. Julia was fierce and stubborn and sometimes unreasonable, but Kady was too. Julia looked directly at her with insecurity written all over her face. “I mean, we’re best bitches right? For better or for worse?” For what must have been the first time since Kady arrived Julia laughed, a small smile coming to her face. 

“God.” She mumbled as she turned away. Kady felt a familiar rush of affection flow through her. The computer light illuminated Julia’s features, shining on her smile. The curiosity of how kissing Julia would feel returned with tidal wave strength. Julia was beautiful and passionate and powerful and Kady’s heart swelled just from looking at her. It would be so easy to reach her hand out and pull Julia’s face to hers. Kady’s fingers twitched and for a fraction of a second she almost did, but she stopped herself because the timing was wrong. Julia needed someone to help her right now, to simplify her life, and kissing her would do the exact opposite of that. Kissing her would just add to the stressful shit piled up on top of them. She was sure Julia had been feeling a billion emotions in the last weeks and the last thing she needed was more emotional instability. Not to mention Kady had no idea how Julia would react to intimacy like that so short after being sexually assaulted. For now, Kady would just be supportive and help her kill Reynard. She stared at Julia with adoration for a few seconds longer and then turned away, a warm feeling lingering on her face. 

 

Kady hadn’t fully grasped how important the Shade was to a person’s personality until Julia lost hers. Kady had witnessed Julia break down, overcome with anxiety and flashbacks, countless times in the last few weeks, but without her shade, she was unflinching. Her empathy, remorse, fear, kindness, love, it was all gone. The Julia that Kady had been so smitten with was gone. Now she was cold, cruel, and willing to do anything to get her way such as set a forest of sentient trees ablaze or attempting to murder a fucking United States senator. Penny had to keep his body between Julia and John Gaines just to keep her from killing him. It was all ridiculous and didn’t stop getting more ridiculous because Penny, Julia and Kady were currently stuffing Senator Gaines into a closet in the physical kids cottage. Todd was butting into their business as always and Kady was just exhausted. 

“What do we do when he wakes up and starts kicking the door?” Kady asked. 

“Whatever it is, it has nothing to do with you.” Penny said to Julia. “Stay away from him.” Penny was clearly trying to be threatening, but Julia was completely unphased.

“Or?” She said with a smirk. 

“Oh, you don’t want to go there.” He said as he stepped closer to her. Julia stood firmly and let our an incredulous laugh as if the mere thought of Penny trying to intimidate her was ridiculous. Her body language was much too relaxed for the tension of the situation and she was uncharacteristically open. Just three days ago Julia was completely closed off and now she was without reservations. Watching the way she acted made Kady anxious and uncomfortable.

“I’m pretty sure we're already there.” She counted, unwilling to give up.

“Enough.” Julia walked away without another word. Kady tried to soothe Penny who was insistent that Julia had gone crazy. It was clear that Julia wasn’t acting normally, but Julia wasn’t crazy, she was just… adjusting. “I know Julia.” Kady added. 

“That’s not Julia! Even she knows that. The only person who doesn’t seem to know that is you.” Penny said. He was too angry to continue talking so he walked away which was probably for the best. Kady wished that the person in the living room wasn’t Julia because it would make this all so much easier, but it was Julia. Albeit a piece of her was missing, but everything else was Julia. She could try and talk to her. Maybe there was some humanity in her somewhere. Kady couldn’t bear the thought of Julia being this heartless for the rest of her life. Julia had been empathetic and thoughtful and Kady loved that about her, but without that Julia was pure ambition. Her only motivator was her anger and Julia had enough of that to last a lifetime.

Julia was sat on the couch staring at the doorway as if she had been waiting for Kady to come in. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Kady said.

“Problem? No problem. I’m just trying to kill a God who raped me.” 

“You’re acting like a fucking psychopath Julia.” 

Julia stood up and stepped closer. “I’m doing what I have to do. Did you really think that we could kill a God if we only do the moral thing? He’s not restricted by morals so we can’t be either.” Julia said.

“You tried to kill a man! You have to know that was wrong!” Kady yelled. Julia laughed. 

“Who cares what’s right and wrong? Reynard has to die, no matter what the cost.”

“You wouldn’t do this. You’d feel like shit for even thinking about killing someone.” Julia stepped close enough that Kady could feel her breath on her skin. 

“You’re going to tell me how I would feel? You can’t even sort out your own feelings.” Julia said. There was a fire in her eyes that Kady had never seen before. She was coursing with rage and determination. Behind all the cruelty, Kady could still see Julia’s ethereal beauty, except all the softness and kindness was replaced with a striking allure. Julia’s confidence was pulling Kady in and she felt helpless to resist it. “What do you feel Kady?” Julia taunted. Fuck, this was agonizing. Julia was finally acknowledging Kady’s clear feelings for her except she was obviously trying to hurt her. Julia leaned close enough that their lips brushed against hers. She felt helpless under Julia’s touch and authority. “How many times have you thought about this? Fantasized? How long have you wanted this?” Julia put her hand on Kady’s arm and suddenly her will power returned. She put her hands on Julia’s chest and shoved her away. 

“Don’t you fucking touch me. This isn’t you Julia, this is something else.” 

“No, this is what I’ve always been, except all the useless filters are gone now.” Kady couldn’t bare to listen to Julia anymore. She missed the Julia from before and this new Julia was dangerous. Kady had to separate the two Julia’s because if she continued to be weak and let Julia do as she pleased, someone was going to get hurt. There had to be a way to help Julia, but Kady couldn’t think about it at the moment because she was supposed to be watching the fucking senator. Julia would have to be dealt with at another time, when it was more urgent, when she had actually hurt someone (it was less than twenty-four hours later when Julia almost killed Quentin and Kady had to lock the most important person in her life away from the world and hope that somehow she would figure out how to help her). 

 

If there was one thing Kady had always been good at it was holding a grudge. Anger was one of Kady’s greatest motivators and when she got mad at someone, there was no taming that rage. During high school when Leann Sanderson got her a detention by copying off of her on a test, Kady took all the tires off her car and sold them. So, in theory being angry at Julia should have been easy, but for some goddamn reason nothing was easy when Julia was involved. She had been pissed when she found out Fogg let Julia out of the clean room. Kady told herself it was because she deserved to be in there for all the awful things she did, but part of it was because Julia was also a huge threat to herself. She couldn’t deny that she was worried about Julia and what she was doing which was annoying because she was supposed to be pissed at her. 

The other thing that made it hard for Kady to be mad at Julia was the fact that none of this was actually her fault. Julia couldn’t control herself because she’d literally had her ability to empathize and love ripped from her body. Part of Kady saw Julia as some ethereal being who could do no wrong and that part of her wanted to hold Julia to higher standards. That part of her wanted to blame Julia for her behaviors because she should be better than this, but another part of her thought about how she would act without her shade and she knew it would be worse than Julia was acting. Kady was stuck trying to balance the part of her that detested Julia’s cruelty and the other part that understood Julia’s actions. Kady just wished she could ignore everything to do with Julia and she was making her best attempt at that when Julia walked into the physical kids cottage. Kady instantly got out of her chair.

“I’m sorry.” Julia said as Kady walked away. “I got my shade back.” Kady paused, hoping to hear a real apology. “And then I lost it again… for good.” She said. Kady could tell that Julia was behaving differently than she had before. Her tone was less abrasive and she seemed more reserved. “But, I also discovered I don’t have to be like the Beast. With the right help I can do good.”

God, this was classic Julia. Even with her fucking soul gone, she was doing ridiculous shit to try and do the right thing. Kady’s life would be so much easier if Julia were just an awful person, but here she was being open and thoughtful and doing everything she could to better herself. Kady couldn’t even imagine opening herself up to another person like Julia was now. 

“I just have a chip missing.” Julia said. 

“What do you want from me, Julia?” Kady said as aggressively as she could muster. 

“To be the missing chip.” There was a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Julia was nervous, or as nervous as she could be in the limited emotional state. 

Kady had just locked her away a few days ago and Julia was asking her for help anyways. She was completely different from the manipulative, asshole who taunted her in the exact same spot a few days ago. There was no cocky smirk on her lips or hurtful words coming from her mouth. It was Julia laying herself bare for Kady to see. It saddened Kady to think that this was probably the closest she would ever get to seeing the old Julia again, but she could live with this. She could love this Julia like she loved the old one even if this Julia couldn’t love her back. She wondered if the possibility of a relationship was still there. Julia could clearly still feel affection or at the very least companionship with other people, so maybe she could feel attraction. She had tried to kiss Kady and maybe it was because she was trying to fuck with her, but maybe Kady didn’t care about why Julia kissed her, she just wanted it to fucking happen. At this point, she would take Julia in any form, no matter how fractured she was. 

“Tell me when to tap on the brakes.” Julia said, breaking Kady’s thoughts. 

“Tap?” Kady replied. 

“Slam on them.” She said. “I trust you. I need you.” Kady could physically feel her anger melting away. Julia just had this ability to tear down all her walls with those words. Julia still needed her. Maybe she’d never cry in her arms again or smile as their jokes, but she could still lean on Kady. They could still make this work. 

“Shit.” Kady said. Just like that, Julia and her were back to their old ways. A team. Maybe there would be some tension and they definitely wouldn’t be kissing for a long time, but at least they were both working together again and Kady wouldn’t have to worry about Julia’s fucked up decision making. “Okay, we can try it. The things is, I think I kind of need you too right now.” Kady confessed. Julia didn’t have to know how much she really needed her. 

“There’s something you need to know.” 

 

They fell apart again when Julia let Reynard go. It seemed like they were stuck in a cycle where they would finally work their shit out and then suddenly there was new shit and they were fighting again. Except this time was different because suddenly magic was gone and then they didn’t see each other for months. Kady had been working and trying to figure out how to keep Penny from dying in her spare time. Seeing Julia again was only a distraction and unlike last time the anger didn’t melt away as easily. The spark, while shocking, was just another tool she could use to help Penny. She didn’t even bother to ask how she got her shade back and Julia had no answers for where the magic came from. 

Quentin told her about the battery and she knew she had to help them. She needed that battery to save Penny and stealing it wasn’t too hard. It felt like months of work was coming to fruition and all she had to do was summon a demon to save him. Except that was easier said than done. It would be nearly impossible to perform the spell by herself, and also, Kady really felt uneasy about doing another summoning. She was sure Julia felt even worse about it. 

Kady hadn’t even planned on asking Julia for help, but Julia had a knack for showing up at the right time. She felt so wrong asking Julia to do a summoning with her. Even through all the anger she knew it was a fucked up thing to do. Julia would always bare deep scars from what had happened to her and there was nothing Julia could do to make Kady want her to relive that, but she was here and Penny needed help. Kady had to try and get her on board. 

“Look all I’m saying is, how well do you know this person who gave you the ritual?” Julia’s unease was clear as day and she had a valid point. Kady definitely didn’t trust the person she got the ritual from and it easily could be dangerous. 

“Look I’d love to be more cautious, but Penny is gonna die. So if you have a better idea right now, I’m all ears.” Kady said with urgency. She didn’t have time to convince Julia this was safe because it wasn’t. If Julia didn’t want to do this, she didn’t have to and Kady wouldn’t blame her one bit. She almost would have preferred if she could just get Alice or Quentin to help, because Julia didn’t need anymore fucked up shit destroying her life. 

Kady was almost positive Julia was going to walk out when she said, “Okay.” It was so soft Kady nearly missed it, but when she had registered what Julia had said she was sure her shock was clear. “What do you need me to do?” She asked. Once again, Julia was proving her devotion and selflessness. This was no small favor, this was almost impossible to ask Julia for. The last time they had done a summoning it had sent them down the darkest paths they’d even been on and yet, Julia was willing to do it again just to help Kady. 

Kady just couldn’t quit Julia. She was like a fucking itch that kept coming back no matter how hard Kady scratched at it. Somehow they were destined to be together whether they were doing crazy religious magic, or killing gods, or summoning demons, they did it as a team. 

Kady thought of that drunken night after Julia had slept with Richard and almost laughed at the jealousy she felt. Richard was gone and he had only had sex with Julia, but Kady was here and she got to experience Julia. Kady got to see her softness, her bravery, her goodness and that was so much better than sex. For the first time since Julia had lost her shade Kady felt like maybe they could figure out how to be with each other. Maybe her silly fantasy of dating Julia wasn’t as silly as it seemed. One day when they were done going on adventures and trying to save the whole fucking world, they could save themselves and love each other like they should, because Julia had to love her back. That’s the only possible explanation for why Julia would try to hard to help her. Julia loved her and Kady loved her back, it was that simple. All the other parts of their lives were what was complicated and they could fix that. First they would fix Penny and then they would save all of magic and then who cared what they did next so long as they did it together.

Kady handed Julia her list. 

“I need a goat femur, pencil shavings, and some other stuff for the summoning.” 

Without hesitation, Julia took it. 

 

Kady could feel the magic flowing through her for the first time in months and honestly it felt amazing. Everyone stood around her, similar looks of euphoria on their faces. The seven keys had opened a doorway to the land of the gods and they had only granted Julia access to their world. She had walked in alone and within minutes all of them had had magic returned to them, yet Julia had not returned. Her ecstasy was interrupted by concern because Julia was gone. Alice and Eliot were casting, both of them laughing at the sparks that came from their fingers. Kady appeared to be the only one who was worried. She stared at the space where the door had appeared hoping that it would return and Julia would walk out. 

“Margo and I need to get back to Fillory right now. We’ve been away from the throne too long already.” Eliot said as he dragged Margo to the clock and the two of them disappeared. Kady’s worry turned to anger. Why weren’t they scared for Julia?

“What’s taking Julia so long?” Kady asked. 

“She’s in the land of the gods, wouldn’t you want to stay awhile?” Alice said.

“No, I’d want to get back to my friends. Something is wrong.” Kady said. Alice and Quentin both seemed to share some of Kady’s doubt.

“Maybe we should just wait a little bit.” Quentin said nervously.

“Don’t be such a pussy, Quentin. If something’s wrong we need to find help.” Kady said.

“We can’t just go to the land of the gods!” Quentin said. Kady knew he was right, but she couldn’t just sit on her ass. 

“Kady, she’ll come back. Besides, Julia’s powerful. She’ll be okay.” Quentin said.

“That’s stupid and you fucking know it.” Kady walked away from the two of them. Julia and her had been on seperate parts of the quest since Penny died, but they’d finally been reunited a few days ago and now Julia was gone again. They shouldn’t have let her go alone. Magic was back, but of course there was a price to pay and what if Julia had to be the one to pay it? 

Kady was heading to her room when OLU appeared. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“I’m here to tell you that Julia is okay. She will be back soon.” OLU said calmly. 

“Why is she taking so long? Forgive me, but I don’t really trust a word that comes out of your mouth.” Kady said. 

“You’re going to have to wait.” And with that OLU was gone. Kady really hated the gods and their whimsical bullshit. She’d give Julia twenty-four hours before she went into panic mode. 

Julia only needed six. 

The door appeared right in the middle of Kady’s room and out walked Julia. She dropped the few feet from the door to the floor and fell on her hands and knees. Kady was by her side within seconds.

“It worked. You did it.” Kady told her. Julia looked up and Kady noticed the faint glow coming from her body, like a thin halo of light was surrounding her. Somehow she looked more beautiful than she had before. “What happened?”

“I told them we needed magic back and they just did it.” She said as if she couldn’t believe it herself. 

“They didn’t want anything?” 

“No, they gave me something, actually.” Julia said. 

“What do you mean?”

“I”m a goddess. Our Lady took away Reynard’s power and gave it to me. I’m a goddess.” She said. Kady could feel the power radiating off Julia. She could see the similarities in the glow that Julia had and the one OLU had. They had made into a goddess and taken away Reynard’s power. It was a zero-sum gain.

“What does that mean? Are you going to live with the gods?”

“No, I’m the goddess of humanity. I live among humans. I help them.” She said. Kady couldn’t think of a more fitting role for Julia. This was so much to wrap her head around, but Julia’s suffering had finally turned around. She had been subjected to the worst this world had to offer and still come out of it a good person. The god-touched had become the goddess. Life rarely worked out so beautifully.

“How come you never told me you loved me?” Julia asked. 

“What?” 

“You love me don’t you? Why not tell me?”

“We were a little busy.” Kady said.

“Well, we’re not busy now.” Julia responded. Kady was unsure of what Julia was going to say, but Julia was right. Now was as good a time as any.

“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Julia responded. “You can kiss me now.”

It was softer than she had imagined. Julia was warm and buzzing with magic and Kady could feel it all through the kiss. Her body could barely contain the energy that flowed between them, but Kady didn’t stop. She’d been waiting for this moment and it was so much better than she had dreamed it would be. Kady had just been letting life happen to her, but now she was making it happen and she had never been more content. Thinking about kissing Julia and actually doing it were two very different things and Kady was glad she actually understood that difference now.


End file.
